This invention relates generally to communications between a vehicle and ground systems and, more particularly, relates to distributed data download processing.
Systems operating onboard a vehicle may generate significant amounts of data. For example, in the case of an aircraft, Advanced Avionics, In-flight Entertainment systems, and certain digital systems generate significant amounts of data. In a particular example, engines are monitored at every stage of operation, which results in generation of significant amounts of data. Such monitoring data includes, for example, compression ratios, rotations per minute, temperature, and vibration data. A separate electronic digital controller monitor (EDCM) typically monitors each engine. In addition, fuel related data, data related to maintenance and Airplane Health Monitoring, operational information, In-flight Entertainment equipment updates, catering data, and passenger data such as duty free shopping are routinely generated onboard the aircraft.
Currently, when aircraft land, paper copies containing collected data are carried off of the aircraft and delivered to the back office or forwarded to another office to be logged. Alternatively, data is downloaded manually from the aircraft by physically coupling a wire leading from the ground system to an interface on the aircraft, and collecting the data from the various data generators.
Wireless communication systems between an aircraft and ground systems are also known. With at least some of such systems, when an aircraft arrives on the ground (sometimes referred to as weight on wheels, WOW), data is downloaded from a central server that resides on the aircraft to a ground system. Data may also be uploaded to such central server as well. Such communications occur, for example, using a low speed VHF based network or a wireless local area network.
Demand for additional communication channels and data transfer needs is driving rapid change in connection with such communications. Such increased demand is due, for example, to increasing reliance by ground systems upon data from the aircraft, as well as increased communication needs of the flight crew, cabin crew, and passengers. In addition, data diversity along with an increasing number of applications producing and consuming data in support of a wide range of business processes puts additional demand on communications.